Sincerly, Smellerbee
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: *Slight Fluff* Smellerbee's diary, consisting of events and entries from both on and off screen in the series.


Dear Diary,

Today we found a new Fire Nation camp. We just need a good distraction and we'll be ready to attack…He was looking at me again today. He was trying to cover his eyes with the brim of his hat, but I can see through this act. After all, I've known him since I joined the Freedom Fighters, back when I was five! Oh my Spirits, what if he likes me? I've been majorly nervous around him since I turned 12 last month. Do I like him? I think so. When we were shopping in a near by village a few months ago, I snuck away to read a couple of magazines. There was this article about love. This seems to be how they described it. I brushed it off as a stupid article back then, but that was a while ago. I'm just so confused. Being the only girl in the group can be troubling sometimes. But other than that, being a Freedom Fighter is great.

Dear Diary,

We got our distraction. Wow, that was fast! We were waiting in the trees to scope out their routine when some bald kid with an arrow on his head and two of his friends just stumbled right into the camp. After the raid (in which the teens were completely useless for) Jet had us bring the trio to the tree-forts. I could tell that Jet was smitten with the girl. Why not? She's pretty - silky, long brown hair; bright blue eyes; developed. And she was nice. But… oh my Spirits! What if Longshot likes her too? She's so much prettier than I am - shaggy, dirt blonde hair; dark, nearly black eyes; flat and bony everything. You know what? Just shut up. I'm a Freedom Fighter, kickin' butt, not some girly priss! And besides, us Freedom Fighters aren't supposed to have feelings. Just forget it. smeller bee loves herself and no one else. So why an I still so jealous?

Dear Diary,

Turns out Katara's not only pretty, but a fighter. Not only a fighter, but a bender! She froze Jet to a tree after he tried to take out a Fire Nation town. Why wouldn't Longshot fall for her? Ugh1 what am I saying? I don't care what he thinks! But I do…I wish my name was prettier. Maybe I should go back to Samantha Bree? No, too girly. This diary is the only girly thing I own. (and if The Duke is reading this, I'm standing right behind you with my knives) Honeybee? No, still not right. Shut up! You're Smellerbee, and you'll always be just that! Then get this. After the three left, Longshot was looking at me again. Was he just comparing me to her, or something more? What am I saying? I'm a tough-as-nails Freedom Fighter, dammit!

Dear Diary,

I'm gonna give up this whole "Freedom Fighters don't feel" thing and at least feel at night in secret. I'm driving myself insane trying not to notice him! But during the day, I'll have to be extra cautious. If I let myself slip up, it'll tarnish my reputation. And then I'd have to leave the fighters. I won't let that happen, not ever.

Dear Diary,

Oh my Spirits, we were ambushed! It was around high noon when a Fire Nation armada raided the forts. We tried, but we couldn't fight them off. There were just too many of them! I had just enough time to grab this diary before Jet, Longshot and I ran into the woods. I saw Pipsqueak and The Duke run off in the opposite direction, and I'm not sure, but I think Sneers was captured. This is terrible! Now we're only half a team, and we have no where to go. Maybe things will look up. After all, I felt doomed after the Fire Nation killed my family. But then Jet and Longshot found me, and I found a home with the Fighters. But right now, all that's gone. For the first time in years, I'm scared.

Dear Diary,

We stopped by a village today. We used the last of our copper pieces to buy some food. Hunting hasn't been very good lately, it being almost winter and all. Then some lady named Aunt Wu wanted to read out fortunes. Wack job. She let us stay overnight and said she'll "read" them tomorrow. At least it's someplace to stay, even if it is with some crazy old cook.

Dear Diary,

I know I was skeptical, but that fortune telling thing really got to me. Aunt Wu told me that I would marry a "silent hero". Longshot never talks; but she might have meant a "secret" hero. Either way, there was no way the guy were hearing my fortune. Longshot didn't share his, but that's expected from him. And then Jet…he refused. He refused to say what Aunt Wu told him, but he seemed really shaken up. I'm worried. He wouldn't eat lunch or dinner. Just sat there, zoned out, not much of an expression. But knowing him for seven years, I can tell he looked scared. And Jet is never, EVER scared. And that scares me.

Dear Diary,

Aunt Wu let us stay a few more days, but we're on our way now. She gave us a small pouch of money, but that shouldn't last for more than a week or two, if hunting's good. We still haven't heard from the rest of the Fighters. The raid was several weeks ago. I hope they made it out okay. Things are still really tough. I hope we find something stable soon. Moving around all the time defiantly can't be good for us.

Dear Diary,

I knew all this constant traveling wasn't safe. Longshot's sick from eating some bad berries he found while we were foraging. I'm no doctor, but it looks bad. He's got a major fever, the cold sweats, and throws up every half hour. I'm really worried abut him. Jet says that we should keep going until we find a town, but because Longshot's so weak, we can only travel a couple of miles at a time.

Dear Diary,

We found an old Medicine Woman living at the top of mountain. It took all day to get Longshot up there, but I think she can help. She seems a bit strange, practically worshiping her fur ball of a cat and all, but she seems nice enough. I hope Longshot gets better, though. I hate seeing him so frail. His dark eyes; not unlike my own; so hollow and sunken in. He's really sick. The woman said we could stay until he recovers, so we might be here a while. Not to mention it smells funny, like medicine.

Dear Diary,

It took over a month for Longshot to regain his strength. But now he's as good as new, so we're back on the move again. He's completely healthy now, and able to use his arrows, so we can save all the money that we've been spending on food. We've been camping in the woods for a few days. Jet went off to find a town a few hours ago, and said he'd be back in the morning. So Longshot and I are all alone tonight. It makes me feel all fluttery, just him and me. He'll never know that, though. Besides, there's no way he likes me back. And even if he did, he's not exactly breaking his code of silence. He rarely even talks, maybe one sentence a year or something. I think this vow of his is from seeing the Fire Nation kill his entire village. Or maybe he just never knows what to say. Usually I can read him, but lately it's like he's been wearing a mask.

Dear Diary,

Jet came back from the village this morning, just like he said he would. He spent the last of Aunt Wu's money on three tickets for a ferry to Ba Sing Se. He said that we'll start a new life there, just the three of us. We'll be on the water by tomorrow. Right now we just packed up most of the camp for a quick getaway in the morning. I've been noticing more of those "looks" from Longshot. I highly doubt that they're more that just my imagination. I cant help but wonder, though. If we're starting fresh in Ba Sing Se, is there a chance for Longshot and me?

Dear Diary,

I hate being mistaken for a boy! We boarded the ferry around noon and set off soon after. But we ate dinner with a …round old man and his nephew, who had a terrible scar on his face. And we're just in the middle of eating, right? So the old man feels the need to strike a conversation, and asks me my name. When I told him, he said "What a strange name for a young man." Can you believe it? I was infuriated! Sure, I wear armor instead of frills. And sure, I don't exactly care about my hair, and don't wear any more makeup than my war paint. But I'm still a girl! I pretty much snapped before Longshot led me away. He just looked at me, but it sparked something deep inside of me. Does he really see me as pretty? I'm not sure, but that's what his eyes read. Needless to say, it calmed me down. Right now Jet's off somewhere, disappeared with Lee (the scarred boy) a few hours ago. I'm just glad that Longshot cares. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

Dear Diary,

As it turns out, Jet was inviting Lee to join the Freedom Fighters. It we're starting fresh, I thought there wouldn't be any more Freedom Fighters! Thanks, Jet, for being specific. The captain said that we should arrive in Ba Sing Se by sundown tomorrow. Thank the Sprits! I'm starting to get seasick. I'm still trying to decode Longshot's look from last night. There's a slight chance it means something, but it was probably just to cool me off, as a friend, and the rest was my imagination. Ugh! What is with me lately! I'm supposed to be a hardened warrior! All of this "crushes" and "feelings" stuff is really starting to bug me.

Dear Diary,

Well, we did it. We made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece. Lee and Mushi (the old man) headed off towards the middle ring after we left the port. Right now we're roaming around the lower ring. We rented a temporary room above a tavern. Since we have no money, Jet; being the oldest; has to work at the tavern as long as we stay. It probably won't be long, just a few weeks.

Dear Diary,

Ever since we parted with Lee and Mushi, Jet's been convinced that they're Fire Nation. He even claims to have seen Mushi fire bending. It's a little scary, actually. He's been following them around, stalking them. I think he's snapped! He's even been disappearing at night and sneaking back in the early hours of morning. This obsession of his isn't healthy. If he keeps it up, he's gonna lose his job, and he's only had it for a week. We should be starting fresh, forgetting about the Fire Nation. Obviously, Jet once again forgot the plan.

Dear Diary,

Well, Jet finally did it. He got himself arrested. He tried to start a fight with Lee at some middle-ring teashop, and was taken away by the Dai Lee. I knew it would happen eventually. Maybe this'll help him. You know, teach him what will happen if he doesn't get over the Fire Nation. The Freedom Fighters are OVER, at least for now. I can't help but worry, though. He's been away for days now, without any word from the prison. Longshot had to take over his shift so we wouldn't get evacuated. So now I have the days all to myself.

Dear Diary,

Okay, so you know how Jet snapped? Well, he's been gone a month now. Longshot's permanently taken over the tavern shift. So today I was roaming aroud the streets, trying to find something to do with my free time, when I found this dress shop. And yes, I'm guilty. I tried one on. I mean, I was curious, not having worn a dress in seven years. Well anyways, it was this really deep red satin. I looked in the mirror, and almost didn't recognize myself. Face up, I looked the same - matted hair, war paint matching the color of the dress - but from the neck down, I looked like a whole different person. My figure had actually started to fill out, and for the first time in years, I felt like a girl. I LOOKED like a girl! I must have been admiring my reflection for quite some time, because pretty soon some lady at the counter asked if I was "gonna buy that?" Reluctantly, I forked over the dress and was on my way. If only Longshot could see me like THAT.

Dear Diary,

We found Jet today. He was talking to "Miss Perfect" and was totally zonked. Literally! Turns out that Long Feng took him under Lake Laogi and brainwashed him, so he's been living back in the city for a week now. How do I know all this? Well, NOW Katara has magic healing powers, and used them to get Jet to remember what happened to him. Now we're helping them find their stolen Sky Bison, much to my dismay. This could take a while, because Ba Sing Se is the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom.

Dear Diary,

Jet died. Long Feng killed him. The other Fighters are like family, but Jet was the closest thing to a dad I've had as long as I can remember. For the first time since I was a little kid, I cried. I just let it all out, and sobbed for hours. I was able to hold it together long enough to escape, but as soon as we were safe, I broke down. Longshot just held me while I let the tears flow. He didn't leave until eventually fell asleep. I know he's probably feeling the same way I do about Jet's death. He's such a great friend, and now the closest thing to family I have left. But the fact that he stood there, like my foundation, for hours? It makes me think that he JUST might care about me that way.

Dear Diary,

Things have been really tough without Jet, but we've been getting by. Longshot officially took up the tavern shift. I got a job at some lower ring restaurant, as a dish washer. It's pretty boring, but hey, extra spending cash. I might just change my mind about that dress.

Dear Diary,

They say that the Avatar (the bald kid! Can you believe it?) was killed by the Fire Princess Azula. If Jet were still around, he'd probably be having a fit, recruiting new Fighters. I still cry at night, but now it's somewhat bearable. I'm turning 13 next month. Maybe I'll get myself that dress as an early gift to myself. It's expensive, but I've accumulated quite a few silver pieces from working at the restaurant. My salary's pretty small, but it adds up over time.

Dear Diary,

My birthday's only in a couple of weeks. I haven't seen much of Longshot lately. He's been working all day, and late into the night, only coming home to eat and sleep. I miss him. It's like I'm all alone when I'm home. I think they're working him too hard. Then again, he's really tall. And with his usually solemn expression, it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for an adult.

Dear Diary,

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! I bought the dress. I wore it all day long, and it felt great. Longshot's eyes bugged out of his head! It turns out that he volunteered the extra hours so that he could earn some extra money to buy me a gift. I practically melted. Got me a new set of knives, knowing that I'd left mine back at the forts. They were beautiful. The handles were jewel encrusted, and my name was engraved into them in cursive. I hugged him for what had to be at least five minutes. This is the first birthday that I can remember without Jet there, but it was wonderful anyways.

Dear Diary,

Guess what? As it turns out, the under-wraps grapevine of Ba Sing Se is quite informational. I heard from the cook at the restaurant that the Avatar isn't dead, but we can't give any hint to the Fire Nation. And guess what else? As it turns out, Pipsqueak and The Duke are traveling with him. They're okay! Still no word about Sneers, though.

Dear Diary,

We've been living in Ba Sing Se for months now, and I don't see any sign of leaving. I guess that the small apartment we have is gonna be permanent.

Dear Diary,

I heard that the Avatar tried to invade the Fire Nation Royal City today. His attempts failed, because Azula found out thanks to the Earth King's big mouth. The grapevine's mighty knowledge is supposed to be secret, doesn't he know that? Pipsqueak was taken to prison, but he can handle himself. The Duke went with the Avatar and his friends, escaping off to some unknown location. I think that this is the first time Pipsqueak and The Duke have ever been separated. The Duke is still young, so I hope he's dealing with it okay.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it. It's like Longshot actually sees that I'm growing up. He took me out on the town last night, like on a date. He took off of work early and we went to the Jasmine Dragon, all the way in the middle ring. It was amazing, and high class. Then we went to see a play in the city's square. Afterwards he bought me a moon flower. It was like a dream. But, it wasn't. I actually had a use for that dress after all.

Dear Diary,

Apparently the Fire Nation prince, Zuko, joined the Avatar as well now. The Firelord released the news of his traitor son to the public earlier today. Along with the story on the news stands was a picture of the prince. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. The prince of the Fire Nation had a striking resemblance to the boy Lee, who we'd traveled to Ba Sing Se with on the ferry. And when I saw the scar, I knew it really was him. If Jet had known that he was associating with the Fire Prince, he'd have blown his top! I can picture the cartoonish image now.

Dear Diary,

Through the ever-trustworthy grapevine, I was told that the Avatar has officially defeated Firelord Ozai. The news spread like wildfire, no pun intended. I also heard that Zuko and Katara defeated Azula. Well, net exactly defeated, but I heard she's in a mental institution. Tomorrow is the crowning of the new firelord. Maybe I'll take off of work to attend the ceremony, because I heard that there'll be a party afterwards.

Dear Diary,

He kissed me! Longshot kissed me! At the ceremony, right after they announced that the war was finally over, he pulled me close and kissed me. I felt like I was walking on air the rest of the night. I caught bits and pieces of the rest of the speech. Lee/Zuko is the new crowned firelord. Next month they'll be helping all of the families that the Fire Nation has harmed. They'll try to restore the world back to it was before the war as soon as possible. But I didn't hear the majority of it. After the speech, we found Pipsqueak and The Duke. Pipsqueak and Sneers were let out of prison, along with all of the other war prisoners. The reunion was joyous, and we didn't even have to break the news about Jet. They already knew.

Dear Diary,

Life is going great. My boyfriend is wonderful, the peace after the war is wonderful, being with my family again is wonderful. The war's been over for a couple years now, and life is turning into just one big wonderful occasion. The Freedom Fighters are no longer needed, but we still help out the good of the city. We volunteer wherever we can, helping restore the world to the way it was. My cherished birthday gift from Longshot is in a case above my bed, no longer needed. The knives gleam in the light, and the rubies on the handles seem to glow. I don't intend to need them ever again, so they'll stay in their case for their own protection. I'm not one who's big on personal possessions, but I don't want these to get damaged, they mean to much to me.

Dear Diary,

It took him five long years, but he proposed! He took me to the Jasmine Dragon, the location of our first date, and pulled out a hand-carved betrothal necklace. It was gold with a ribbon of red velvet. He even asked "Will you marry me?" I was so happy that I cried. He'd broken his vow of silence for me! We aren't sure, but the wedding might be in the spring.

Dear Diary,

It must have been ten years since I last wrote in this. I was digging through an old box at the back of my closet today, and found my old diary. I was so young back when I placed most of these entries, only an early teen. Alongside the book was a set of gleaming silver knives, with ruby-encrusted handles, and engraved in my name. If I remember correctly, I got these from Longshot for my thirteenth birthday. Underneath the diary and knives was a dress. It was quite small and shabby, made of a deep red satin that was poorly sewn together. This was my first dress. I'd bought it myself from hard-earned money I had acquired by working as a dish washer at a restaurant down in the lower ring. I sat reading the diary and reminiscing about my teenage years. How long ago that had been. Now I'm married with two wonderful children, and I couldn't ask for more. It's funny to look back on when I'd had nothing, and think about how hard I had worked for all that I have now.

**Hope you enjoyed! I've been on a Smellerbee rampage lately, so I finally got a fanfic down about her. Please review if you liked!**


End file.
